1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to part transfer machines and, more particularly, to a part transfer machine for sensing, picking up, indexing and transferring a ring-shaped part into a use position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means are known in the art for loading a ring-shaped part into a machine such as an injection molding machine for performing an injection molding process on the part. Such parts are commonly used in vehicle fuel tanks and are positioned at the fuel tank opening. Conventionally, the loading and unloading of the part has been performed by manual operation.
The shortcoming with manual loading is the lengthy time required to sequentially load and unload each part from the machine. Another shortcoming is the requirement that an operator always be on duty to perform the loading and unloading of the part. Also, the part must be precisely aligned in its station within the machine in order for the molding process to be effective.